Various adjusting mechanisms have been developed for use with arm rests and seat adjusters in the operator cab of construction equipment. For example, it is desirable to have an arm rest adjuster to facilitate proper positioning of an operator's arm in order to operate the control console of the construction equipment. See, for example, the arm rest and control console disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,066 to Mackoway et al., filed on Oct. 16, 1992 and issuing on Sep. 14, 1993, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Because of the oftentimes harsh environment associated with the construction equipment and because of manufacturing variances, it is desirable that the adjusting mechanism be tolerant of misalignment while still providing a smooth and rattle-free adjustment. The present invention is directed to providing an adjusting mechanism which is tolerant of misalignment and which is adaptable for use with various operator adjusters of construction equipment.